Ofttimes it is necessary to lay pipe or wires beneath a driveway, sidewalk or the like. Typically such is necessary when sprinkler systems, outdoor lighting, or other utility improvements such as security systems or street lights or traffic lights are to be installed at locations where the sidewalks and/or the streets are already in place. Direct trenching would require that a street's traffic flow be interrupted during the pipe or cable laying. Or, in the case of a home, the homeowner does not want the expense of having to re-lay his concrete driveway after the pipes or wiring in question are laid in place.
Today, for these types of situations, a trench is dug on both sides of the impediment, such as a driveway, and then a connection is made between the two trenches. This can be carried out by hand digging beneath the impediment, using picks and shovels; or by directing a stream of high pressure water at the dirt or rock beneath the impediment. Both of these procedures are time consuming and do involve a certain amount of difficulty. In the case of the water, there is always the problem of drainage for or pump removal of the accumulated water not to mention the possibility the erosion of the surrounding substrate adjacent the bore which could result in a cave in of the street or sidewalk which is being bored under.
There is a need therefore, for a safe, sure, easy to achieve, low cost method of boring or tunnelling beneath impediments of the nature recited above. Such an apparatus is provided by the invention of this application.
It is an object therefore to provide an auger that can be readily attached to a skidsteer tractor (SST) for horizontal boring and which operatively controlled by the hydraulic system of the SST.
It is another object to provide an auger that can be quickly attached and detached to the mounting foot of an SST.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.